Paint it Yourself
by Maufii
Summary: Sexual theme ensues after a rather concentrative Tobi begins working on painting a paintityourself mug. DeiTobi that means our sexy man whore Dera is on top XD The story is not finished even though it should have finished 2 pages ago...


**Paint it Yourself**

* * *

One of Deidara's hand tongues began to lick around the palm of his hand. He wanted to shove it back in and walk away, but he couldn't. Unfortunately this is what happened

when Deidara was turned on by something; and right now that unsuspecting something was dimwitted Tobi. Why didn't he notice his sempai's look? Jeez, he'd been continuously

starring at the idiot just to get some attention from the guy or atleast a question of why he was finally acknowledged. But no, the pumpkin masked man was to intent with his work

wielding a child's plastic paintbrush and a paint-it-yourself clay mug. His art skills… they where beyond terrible! Deidara looked down at the mug once more. It was like a puzzle

that needed solving. The front had the word 'best' but the word 'friends' was crooked and more off to the side of the cup then on the front beneath the first word. Beneath those

words where a couple of stick figures; one had a distinct swirly mask with a few random black triangles for hair and the other one had distinct long blonde hair and a frown on it's

face.

Yeah, he actually did a good job on Deidara's part, and Deidara gave a satisfied smirk at that. " Tobi." Deidara said in that chiding manner he couldn't help using around the

man; Tobi always reminded him of a child. "Yes, Deidara sempai?" Tobi was more than willing to happily ask his sempai what was the matter, but the problem was that Tobi

never saw the intent gaze Deidara was giving him. Instead, Tobi was intent with trying to fix the 'r' in friends so that it would actually read 'friends' and not 'fiends'. Deidara blew

air out to one side of his mouth as he pouted quietly. He finally wanted something from the moron and the guy was suddenly holding out on him. Why? Why wouldn't Tobi notice

at him? "Deidara sempai?" Tobi asked this confusedly since his sempai had called out to him but never said anything more. The fact was there wasn't anything else Deidara had

wanted to say other than the name itself. Suddenly, there was that licking noise again and then Deidara finally remembered his hands.

The tongue licking had moistened his hands and the licking… he blushed at the thought of him and Tobi. But why was it that Deidara was suddenly attracted to this retarded

looking guy? Maybe it was the fact that Deidara was now a tiny cast member on the pumpkin masked man's paint it your self clay mug titled best friends. Maybe it was because

Deidara knew Tobi was trying so hard to be like his sempai that he'd go out of his way to run off into another village so that he could buy an art kit; They sure weren't sold by any

Akatsuki member here. Or maybe it was because it was the first time in Deidara's life that someone wouldn't pay attention to him when he wanted the attention; every guy knew

what the look was, Tobi couldn't be any different; Tobi was just trying to make it harder for him. Whatever the case, Deidara had to find out for himself. He reached out and

grabbed Tobi by the shoulders and the masked man dropped his paintbrush. " Awww… You made me drop it sempai." The man said and began to reach down for it, but

Deidara was too quick; Deidara had managed to rip of the man's mask in that time exposing his pale skin and smashing into his lips.

" Shempai?" Deidara could taste the words that managed to dribble dumbly out of the man's mouth even though their lips pressed tightly together. Deidara found his arms

pulling Tobi closer to himself in a possessive manner and with his tongue began to feel his away around the man's mouth. He opened his eyes to see what was happening and

found a dark colored eye looking unfocused and confused, but he was definitely blushing. Curiously, the other eye was closed and a thick scar ran down from his eyebrow all the

way down to his chin. Deidara took his thumb and began to rub it over the scar in a delicate manner as if it where the most beautiful thing. Tobi made a strangled noise at the

motion and then blindly placed the mug he'd been holding on the table in front of him so that he could wrap his arms around the blonde just as the blonde was doing to him.

Tobi tried to lick Deidara back but the blonde wouldn't allow it so that he could keep his dominant position; he'd never been the dominant one in a relationship before. He

suddenly broke the kiss and Tobi whimpered in dissatisfaction, still longing for the next brush of tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Quiet Tobi." The blonde chastised. " But

sempai…" Tobi was already looking breathless and the blonde hadn't even done anything yet. Deidara reached for the taller man's cloak but Tobi moved away. "What are you

doing sempai?" Tobi brought his hands out in front of him, as if that would stop the eager blonde. " Tobi, your not that big of an idiot; You know damn well what I'm doing."

Deidara snatched up one of Tobi's gloved hands and stuck two of Tobi's long fingers in his mouth. "Sempai!" Tobi's voice half broke at the gesture.

He would've tried to get away but his back was already intimate with the wall behind him; just when was it that he'd been cornered anyway? " Tobi you moron, You've always

had your eyes on me… so why are you holding out on me when I want it?" Deidara looked up into Tobi's one eye which was averted another way in embarrassment. Deidara

had somehow managed to push the man down into a sitting position against the wall and was well on top of him. "Well, un?" Deidara asked persistently. Tobi shuddered then

looked at the blonde in a discomforted way. He was about to say something but stopped; he looked away again. "Damn it, Tobi…" Deidara cursed under his breath and shoved

one of his hands between Tobi's slightly spread legs. Tobi suddenly looked back at the blonde with a surprised and dumbfounded look all at once. "You just grabbed me, just

like that, out of the blue!" He said sounding even less appealing. "If you keep up your annoying chatter I won't finish what I've started." At that Tobi relaxed against the wall,

giving in. "That's better, un." Deidara said and pressed his lips against Tobi's forehead, giving the man a reward for his submissive manner.

* * *

_Okay, this is not finished. I just wanted to post what I have because I'm not sure when I'll be able to get back to it. Probably in a week or so… I'm studying for exams and you can believe that these first three pages where used as procrastination from homework I should've done. Anyways… I'm sure I'll get no feed back on this story so I guess it really doesn't matter how long it takes me to finish it lol. (Beware!! random use of internet slang!!) DX KABOOM!_


End file.
